What Lies Beyond the Mist
by TheStarBucksQueen
Summary: "Dean, I understand you're upset, but you need to understand-!" I tried to explain. "Understand what, Rhea!" Dean demanded. "I thought you've been dead for the last seven years!" "I know," I said. "I know, Dean, but I had to leave. I had to let you think I was dead, so you wouldn't come after me." "Why?" He asked. "Because I love you, and I wanted you safe." I whispered softly.
1. Rhea Singer

Queenie: Okay, guys this is the rewrite of _It Was All an Illusion_. And I hope you all like it. I'm pretty sure the differences from the last story to this one will be obvious.

* * *

In old Greek Mythology, you hear great stories of the gods. All powerful beings that rule from their place on Mount Olympus. They are in many tales, but they are usually not the main characters of those stories. No, their half-mortal children the demigods or half-bloods are the heroes of the old tales. There is Hercules the son of Zeus, or his other son Perseus the slayer of Medusa, and many more. These heroes have been memorialized in legend, but they weren't just made up legends.

Just as the gods aren't mere myths told in old stories. The gods of Olympus are real, and even still today they have children with mortals. How do I know this? Because I am one of these children. I am Rhea Singer daughter of Hecate the goddess of Magic and the Mist. I didn't ask to be a half blood because being a half blood is dangerous. It can get you killed. It can tear your life apart. My father hadn't been planning to be a father when my mother left me on his front doorstep with a note explaining who and what I was.

I know most people could have just sent me to some orphanage, but that man took care of me for as long as possible. And despite not being completely human, he treated me like one, and didn't see me as the monsters he dealt with daily. You see, my father is a Hunter. Someone who hunts supernatural creatures that do cause harm to people. He taught me a lot of what he knew, and while under his care, I met the Winchesters. I spent a lot of time with John Winchester's two sons—Sam and Dean—and came to see them as family. However, when I turned sixteen, the happy life I was leading came to an end.

I had trouble with monsters coming for me before due to my heritage, but my father managed to keep me safe every time. However, this time John had been involved, and let's just say he wasn't as understanding about my heritage as my father was. It led to an argument between my father and John. One that ended with my father shooting at John to get him to leave. Not wanting to cause any more trouble, I contacted a man named Brunner. He had come to my father's house before to talk to us about a safe haven for people like me. Even though my father declined the offer, Brunner left his number in case we changed our minds.

After calling him, he came to get me, and I left without informing my father. I only left a note explaining my decisions and why I left. Brunner, whose actually name is Chiron, took me to this safe haven known as Camp Half-Blood.

I was quickly claimed by my mother, Hecate, but since Hecate hadn't had her own cabin at the time, I had been shoved into the Hermes Cabin. I grew close to the head counselor Luke while I was there, and even though we were the same ages, I looked up to him almost as an older brother. Which is why it nearly killed me to learn of his betrayal. I won't lie by saying I hadn't been tempted a time or two to join Luke to fight for Kronos.

My own mother and most of my siblings had even been on the side of Kronos since we didn't really have our own place in the camp. I stayed with the rest of the camp, however, to fight on the side of the gods in the war...we won, but...Luke didn't make it. After all that was over, Percy had all the gods swear to claim their children, and that all half-bloods have their own cabin at camp, even the children of the smaller gods and goddesses like me.

I couldn't stick around though, which is why I took off to have my own life outside of camp. It's been almost three years since I left camp, and so far I'm not dead. I'm sure my luck won't keeping holding on though. But that's not going to stop me from living my life to the fullest. I'll just have to keep going. Put one foot in front of the other. That's really all anyone can do these days.

* * *

"Rhea…Rhea…Rhea Ann Singer!"

I jumped at my dad's loud voice while looking up from the spell book I had in my hands. My dad—Bobby Singer—shook his head at me as he was holding some papers in his hand.

"Didn't you hear me calling for you?" Bobby asked.

"No." I replied while grinning sheepishly. "Sorry?"

Bobby snorted shaking his head before walking over to me to hold out the papers to me. I blink before reaching out to take the papers out of his hand. I looked at the papers seeing they were printed out sheets of a local paper to a small town in Iowa. My dyslexia did make it slightly difficult, but from I made out of it is that some frat kid was killed. And the only eye witness claims it was some mysterious killer.

"I take it this is your way of saying, to go take a job." I said as I set my book to the side. "If you wanted me out of the house so bad, you just had to say so."

I got up with Bobby lightly cuffing me over the head once I was on my feet. I lightly chuckled as Bobby shook his head at me.

"Just get Circe, get in the car, and go check it out, ya idjit." Bobby said. "I'm tired of you both laying around the house. Can't get a moment to myself with you two females around monitoring how I take care of myself."

"We just worry about you, Dad." I said while lightly kissing his cheek.

He frowned in return, but I could tell he wasn't really upset. But I suppose Circe and I kind of baby him while we're here. We bring healthier food into the house, and make sure the beer is as scarce as possible. I suppose we should just be lucky he hasn't kicked us out the door earlier.

"But to give you some time to go off the diet we are trying to keep you on, we'll go." I said. "I'm sure Circe is looking for something to do."

"You know, when you told me you were coming home, bringing a roommate wasn't in the deal." Bobby grumbled as he headed for the kitchen to probably start on some unhealthy food.

I shook my head in amusement while knowing Bobby didn't really mind the addition to their little family. Circe actually came from a similar background like Rhea. Born into a hunter family, but eventually had to move to Camp Half-Blood for the safety of her family. She and I had quickly bonded over the similarities in our lives even though she came from Athena's cabin, and I'm just a daughter of a minor goddess. We were so close that when I decided to leave camp, she decided to tag along.

Ever since then we've been living with Bobby and taking on jobs to help people who are plagued by the supernatural. I knew taking on jobs could lead to running into the Winchesters, which I had decided a long time ago would be a bad idea. Mostly because the last time I saw John, he was telling Bobby I was a monster and not human. Then Sam and Dean thought I was dead, which is how I wanted to keep it. But if I was going to live outside camp, I wanted to help people for as long as I could cheat death, which is why all half-bloods do when managing to survive another day.

"Well, time to get to work." I said to myself while going to the steps. "Hey, Circe!"

I hurried up them and turned the corner upstairs to see a certain blonde poking her head out.

"What?" She asked.

"We've gotta a job." I said handing her the papers as I was passing her.

"Oh, are we grating on Bobby's nerves that bad?" She asked looking amused.

I just chuckled in return before ducking into my room. Most of our gear was already in our car, but we still needed to pack some clothes and such before leaving.

"Be ready in ten minutes." I called out my door before shutting it.

* * *

"Do we really have to go in there?" Circe asked frowning.

I sighed equally not as pleased as I was looking up at the church in front of us. Other people were entering the church since the service hadn't started as of yet, and honestly I wanted to stay out of there as much as possible.

"When we asked around, we were told that the boy who was killed was last with the reverend's daughter." I said. "If we want firsthand information, we need to talk to her. So yeah…we have to go in."

"Half-bloods in a Christian Church," Circe said as she shook her head. "It's like the beginning of a bad joke."

I just hope none of the gods get offended. I sighed one more time before heading towards the church with Circe right beside me. To even look the part we bought some dresses at the local shop since neither of us really owned dresses. I don't think I even owned a skirt. Hard to fight for your life in a dress or skirt and heels. Hells are a really bad idea, but here we had them on.

"Hopefully it'll go by quickly." I said as we entered the building. "We'll catch Lori afterwards, ask our questions, and then agree not to come back again."

"I can work with that." Circe said. "Now here do you want to sit?"

She gestured to the pews with a quirked brow as I glanced around for possible exists besides the front door.

"Well, it looks as if we've only got the one door to get out." I said gesturing with my thumb over my shoulder at the door. "So I say the closest to the back is more preferable."

It would also give us a complete view of everyone else in the church, which put me more at ease.

"However, at least one of use needs to be near Lori." I continued. "It might make it easier to start conversation if she sees someone with a new face close by. Might have her coming to us instead of the other way around."

"True." Circe said then quickly added. "Not me!"

I frowned at her as she silently moved to seat in the back pew before I could argue. I sighed guessing it'd be me who was closer to the preachy…preacher. I shot Circe an annoyed look while she winked at me in return as I went to sit in the pew right behind Lori Sorensen. As I was sitting behind her and her friend, she turned to look at me curiously. I gave her a polite smile before looking up at the preacher as he went up to the front.

"Welcome." He said to everyone. "Today I have a special sermon for all of us."

I just hope this special sermon didn't take all day. The less time I spent here the better.

After twenty minutes into the sermon, I was ready to get up and leave, but knew it was important to stay for the entire thing. I don't have anything particularly against God, but I wasn't one of his "children". I didn't belong here with these church going people. These people who had no idea there were so many deities out there. So many gods and even goddesses. It just felt unnatural to be amongst these people while knowing so much more about their God than they did. As Rhea tried not to yawn, the Reverend continued to preach about Rich's passing.

"Our hearts go out to the family of the young man who perished." Reverend Sorenson said. "And my personal prayers go out as well because I believe he died protecting my daughter. And now as time heals all our wounds, we should reflect on what this tragedy means. To us as a church—!"

The Reverend was interrupted as the door to the church slammed causing everyone to look towards the back. I looked as well, with my eyes widening when seeing the two standing there. It couldn't be them, but I knew that even though they've gotten older since I last saw them…that it really was them. Dean and Sam Winchester. The two I've been avoiding for the last seven years. I quickly looked away from them as they looked around the church. I could just picture Sam's sheepish expression. The Reverend cleared his throat before he continued speaking again.

"As a community, and as a family." He said. "The loss person is particularly tragic. A life unlived is the saddest of passing."

Oh, believe me, Reverend, you're preaching to the choir. I let out a soft sigh as I crossed one leg over the other. I had to pull the skirt of the dress down since it rode up. I hated this thing.

"So, please, let us pray." Reverend Sorensen said. "For peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children."

Everyone started bowing their heads, but I was not about to pray. I glanced back at Circe carefully, so Dean and Sam didn't notice me, seeing she had her head bowed, but her eyes were open. I decided I might as well mimic the locals too by bowing my head. The prayer soon ended, and then after about an hour longer of my life being wasted, the church was dismissed. I stood up wanting to get out of there before I was noticed by the Winchester brothers. If they were here, John was probably around too. Definitely didn't want him to see.

"Hi," I voice spoke up shyly.

I mentally cursed before turning my head to smile politely at Lori and her friend who was looking at me as well.

"I don't think we've seen you around here before." She said. "Are you new to town?"

"Yes, actually." I said keeping the polite smile. "I transferred here with my friend from Ohio State. I'm Rhea."

Lori introduced her then her friend Taylor, and Taylor greeted me warmly with a big smile.

"Are you staying in the dorms?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah." I said nodding. "My friend—Circe—and I just need to get everything moved in."

"Great, then you can help me convince Lori to actually have some fun with us tonight." Taylor said.

Lori let out a sigh as the three of us started walking out of the church together. Though I did glance around nervously for Dean and Sam. When not seeing them, I mentally thanked any god who was listening for the great luck. I also didn't see Circe though, so I'm guessing she already ducked out.

"I told you, I can't." Lori said to Taylor. "It's Sunday night."

"Come on, it's going to be just us girls." Taylor said. "We're going to do tequila shots and watch Reality Bites."

Is that what normal college girls do? Didn't sound all that fun. I didn't even know what Reality Bites is. I guessing some kind of TV show.

"My dad makes dinner every Sunday night." Lori said.

"Come on, Lori." Taylor said. "I know it's been hard, but you are allowed to have fun."

Lori promised she would try, and Taylor sighed before turning her attention on me. She wanted me in on this?

"Well, Circe and I will be kind of busy moving in, but if we get finished in time, I'll see if I can get her to join in." I said smiling.

"Where is your friend anyway?" Taylor asked looking around.

I glanced around as well while finally spotting Circe actually walking towards us.

"Here she is." I said smiling at her as she joined us. "Circe, these are Taylor and Lori. They're going to be our dorm mates when we move into the doors today."

Circe smiled while easily falling into the lie I was telling the girls in front of us.

"Nice to meet you." Circe said.

Lori returned the greeting politely as Taylor excused herself after giving Lori a hug goodbye. I opened my mouth about to get to ask the questions we really wanted to ask when I sensed two people behind Circe and me.

"Are you Lori?" Sam's unmistakable voice asked.

I stiffened up with Circe quickly taking notice. She placed her hand on my arm while looking at me in concern. I glanced at her while certain my eyes showed how much I wanted to get out of here. Lori looked past me and Circe to Sam and Dean as I refused to turn my head.

"Yeah." She said.

"My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam introduced.

"Hi." Dean said.

Dean…he was right behind me. We haven't been this close since I was sixteen, and we were hiding out in Bobby's garage together. It was after John had that really bad fight with Bobby about me. Dean, who wasn't even sure what the fight was about, was comforting me after his dad left him and Sam with Bobby, which was unusual. He was telling me everything would be okay, but not long after that, I left…never to see him again. But now he's right behind me.

"Well, Lori, we'll see you at the dorms later." Circe spoke while knowing we needed to leave.

She didn't know why, but she knew if I was uncomfortable that something had to be wrong. It wasn't uncommon how well we read each other just by body language.

"Oh, okay." Lori said smiling at us. "Later, I can help you settle in, if you'd like."

"Sure." Circe said. "Thanks. Come on, we have to move our boxes in."

She nudged me playfully, and I glanced at her while nodding my head. I said my goodbyes to Lori then as calmly as possible moved away from Sam and Dean without looking back at them.

"What the hades is going on?" Circe asked me once we were out of earshot.

"Those guys behind us…they're Sam and Dean Winchester." I said.

Circe's eyes widened while knowing exactly who the Winchesters were. They've definitely been brought up a few times over the years.

"Oh styx." Circe said. "Well, this could complicate things.

I frowned thinking that was pretty much the understatement of the damn year in my book.

* * *

"What do you mean you want to drop the job?" Bobby asked.

I sighed as I leaned against the telephone booth I was in outside the gas station Circe and I stopped at. Said woman was inside the station getting us some junk food for the road. We had actually already left the town because I kept looking over my shoulder for Sam or Dean or both.

"Some other hunters came in." I said. "They can handle the job, and you know other hunters don't like sharing jobs."

Bobby was silent for a moment as I looked over my shoulder in time to see Circe leaving the gas station. She walked over to our 1970 Plymouth Road Runner that Bobby had given me when I returned three years ago. She waved at me while not seeming as if she was in a big hurry to leave as she put out things into the car then leaned against it.

"Rhea, you never just drop a job even if other hunters get involved." Bobby finally spoke up. "I remember you telling Roy and Walt where to get off at that time they tried to get you and Circe to butt of a hunt you four were doing. Now what is going on?"

I grimaced while knowing it was a pretty stupid hope that he wouldn't persist on questioning me.

"Dean and Sam are those hunters who showed up, Dad." I said honestly. "They were barely a foot behind me today. I was lucky they didn't see my face, and that I got away."

Bobby went silent for another second as I let out a shaky breath. I just couldn't go back knowing the two of them were there. I didn't want to chance them seeing me.

"Rhea, you always knew there could be a chance of you running into those boys again." Bobby said. "We've kept you being alive a secret for seven years, sweetheart. Don't you think it's time we stop telling this lie?"

I let out another breath while running my fingers through my dark brown hair.

"I don't know if I'm brave enough to." I said honestly. "I was away for four years completely living a life I couldn't possibly explain to them. Then I've spent the last three praying I never ran into them during jobs. I mean, I froze up just hearing their voices again."

Bobby let out a sigh as I straightened up in the telephone booth since I was feeling restless.

"If you can't face them then come home." Bobby said. "You can try to feed me that nasty health food you like so much, and hear your old man grumble about it."

I lightly chuckled with a smile pulling across my face. Leave it to Bobby, to make me feel better.

"But, Rhea, you have to know that you can't avoid them forever." Bobby continued. "There are going to be other times where you'll cross paths on jobs."

"I know," I said unhappily. "But I'd like to avoid it for as long as possible."

"I don't think I raised you to be a coward." Bobby pointed out.

"I know." I said sighing. "I just can't face them right now, Dad."

I honestly don't think I can handle it right now. Just hearing his voice again had completely petrified me in place. If I have to face them again, I want to do it when I can actually get myself to talk.

"Well, just come on home." Bobby said. "And make sure not to let Circe drive. I don't trust that girl behind the wheel."

I chuckled knowing Bobby didn't trust Circe one bit driving. Not since Circe backed up one of his newly fixed cars back into a pile of his crushed cars. It caused some of them to topple over, and Circe was lucky she managed to duck out of the car in time not to be squished. It's not really her fault though since that was her first time behind the wheel of a car. Her dad not had the chance to teach her to drive since she left for Camp Half-Blood when she was twelve, and has been there until we left three years ago. Bobby started teaching me how to drive when I was twelve, so I had the experience before I even went to camp.

"I promise, she won't get behind the wheel." I said. "See you back home."

Bobby said his goodbyes and we hung up. I stepped out of the phone booth while ready to get home. As I was stretching, I brought my hand down around my neckline, which had it brushing against the locket around my neck. I looked down at it while twisting it in my fingers. It had been a gift from Dean on my sixteenth birthday. I remember when he gave it to me exactly.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _I let out a laugh after Dean said something funny as the two of us were laying back on the hood of one of Bobby's cars. We got away from the house for a bit_ _of time together, and were mostly just looking up at the stars and talking. It was a long day of celebration with Sam making sure I had a very happy sixteenth birthday. He's a thoughtful kid, and the baby brother I always wanted. He even convinced Bobby to swing for cake and ice cream and Bobby even invited people over to the house, which he never does. Of course, only a very select few people showed up, but it was nice he and Sam did all that for me._

 _"Hey, Rhea," Dean started as he sat up on the hood as our laughter died down._

 _"Yeah?" I asked looking up at him._

 _"Um, I know I didn't do much today with your birthday." Dean said. "Sam and Bobby took care of everything and planned it all. But, um, I did get you something."_

 _I sat up looking at him curiously as he reached inside his jacket pocket while enclosing his hand around something. He looked at me while grinning that grin I loved so much._

 _"Turn around and close your eyes." He instructed._

 _I quirked my brow at him wondering what he had in mind, and what he could possibly have in his hand._

 _"Come on." He said chuckling. "Don't you trust me?"_

 _"Of course, I do." I said immediately._

 _I then turned around while closing my eyes as he had asked me to do. A few second later, I felt Dean moving my hair aside gently before putting what felt like a small metal chain around my neck. I felt something cool rest against my shirt as Dean finished putting what I guessed was a necklace around my neck._

 _"Okay," Dean whispered in my ear as he moved in closer behind me. "Open your eyes."_

 _I did just that while looking down to see I had a silver locket resting around my neck, which had my eyes widening slightly. It wasn't anything too extravagant. In fact, it looked to be antique, but to me it looked beautiful in my eyes._

 _"Dean, it's amazing." I said smiling as I caressed it gently. "Where did you get it?"_

 _"I might have stolen it out of that small antique store in town." Dean said chuckle as I leaned back into his chest. "It was just on display with a lot of old looking jewelry. The clerk had no idea I snagged it when I went in there the other day with Sammy."_

 _I know most people might have scolded him for doing such a thing, but I just chuckled as I turned my head to look at him._

 _"I love it." I said. "Thank-you."_

 _Dean grinned broadly then reached around me to gently take the locket from my hands. He opened it up white revealing a picture of me and him inside. I recognize the picture from one of the pictures we took at photo booth that had been at the town's annual fair this year. You couldn't see it in the picture, but Dean was holding me in his lap at the time. Then what was visible in the picture was Dean kissing my cheek as I had a large smile on my face._

 _"It might sound cheesy, but I guess, this is something for you to remember me by when we have to leave again." Dean said._

 _"I love it even more." I said. "I'll wear it always."_

 _I leaned in to kiss Dean, and he smiled into the kiss while bringing me close to him._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I continued looking at the locket while feeling a slight pang in my chest. I've kept it all this time, and even added a picture of Sam, which was taken when we were younger to the other side of it. The boys meant everything to me. And having this locket meant I was carrying a piece with them with me wherever I go. It was the most precious possession I own. But now perhaps it was time to allow myself the real deal, and see the boys again. However, now wasn't the right time for me. I couldn't handle it now.

"Hey, Rhea, you going to be okay?" Circe called out looking at me in concern.

I shook my head while taking a deal breath as I wanted over towards the car and my partner.

"I'll be fine." I said. "Let's just get home. I bet Dad is trying to eat all the unhealthy food he can get his hands on before we show up."

Circe let out a laugh as the both of us climbed into the car. I started the engine before pulling out of the gas station. Maybe the next case we take won't have any surprises.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Queenie: I'm sorry this isn't better edited. It's been a long last few days, and you wouldn't believe the drama my family can kick up. It's hindered some of my updates on my other stories like this one. However, I'm going to try and ignore all that to focus on my writing. I'm actually working a lot on this prequel idea that came to me when lostfeather1 mentioned if I'd ever just do a Harry Potter story. Well, I've decided I'm going to do just a HP story and a PJO story. They'll be like the prequels into my crossovers. So I'm working on my PJO "prequel", and while trying to fit all these characters, I've realized certain things weren't going to work, so I've gotten rid of a few characters. Like, I'm getting rid of Nerina and Elaina. I couldn't get their stories started anyway, and I think having three OCs of the Big Three in my PJO story will be too many "big time" characters. However in exchange of getting rid of them, I plan to add new characters with their own stories. I've also realized I have like no male leads, so two of my new characters will be male. I've never written from a male prospective so it's going to be interesting, and I hope you can bare with me.

I have planned for introducing Memphis, a son of Dionysus and Lysander, a son of Athena. All I have right now are their names, but I'm going to work on them hard, so I can get to the prequel as soon as possible. I'm not even sure which fandoms I'm going to put them in. So if you have any suggestions, tell me. Because I have no clue whatsoever what I'm going to do, and I'd appreciate the help.

And even if I want more male leads, my last addition will be a daughter of Hephaestus, and her name is Desdemona. I am going to place her in the Mortal Instruments series. I've only seen the movie and a few of the TV episodes, but I want to write from the book series, which I've wanted to start anyway. She will be paired with Jace Wayland since I fell in love with him ever since Jamie Campbell Bower portraying him in the movie. So when I write the story much of the actors/actresses from the movie will be "reprising" their roles in my story, if that makes sense. Anyway, be looking out for that. After I get all my crossovers in order, I'll be able to properly get started on my prequel. Then after all that I might be able to really sit down and work on my Harry Potter stories. We shall see.

Now, I've rambled long enough. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

NO POV:

Bobby was reading up on some lore in his study when he heard the roar of a familiar impala pull up outside his house. He looked up from his book while standing from his desk. He moved to the window to push back the curtain to see Dean and Sam getting out of the impala.

"Balls." He cursed.

Rhea and Circe both were home after getting back from dealing with a small nest of vampires. Out of all the times to pay a surprise visit, this was the worst time. He went to go to the stairs to call up to Rhea to warn her, but he paused. He looked back towards his front door as he heard the porch board squeak as someone walked on them. This could be the chance to finally confess the truth to the boys. Bobby knew it was killing Rhea not seeing the boys, but she couldn't get herself to face them alone.

"Hey, Bobby!" Dean called through the door as he knocked.

Bobby stood still for a moment longer before shaking his head as he made his decision. He walked over to the door while opening the door up to the Winchester boys.

"Well, it's been a while." Bobby commented. "Good to see you, Sam."

"Hey, Bobby." Sam said grinning.

Bobby stepped back to let the boys into the house while glancing towards the upstairs again. He'd have to try and explain to the boys about what happened seven years ago before Rhea or even Circe came down the stairs.

"What brings you two here?" Bobby asked.

"We just finished up a case nearby and thought we'd stop in to see how you're doing." Sam said.

Dean nodded his head in agreement while already heading towards the kitchen to probably grab one of Bobby's beers. Bobby and Sam moved with him into the kitchen with Sam taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I'm doing the same as I always do." Bobby said as he took a seat as well.

Dean got into the fridge as Bobby and Sam were talking, and as he was pulling out a beer, he could have sworn he heard movement upstairs. He stood straight while looking up curiously, which didn't go unnoticed by Bobby who mentally frowned. He hoped the girls weren't up from those naps they went to take.

"You have guests over or something, Bobby?" Dean asked as he joined the other men at the table.

"Yeah, permanent house guests who've made themselves at home." Bobby said sighing. "Listen, boys, since you're here there are somethings you need to be told."

Dean and Sam looked at Bobby curiously when they heard how serious his tone of voice was.

"Somethings like what?" Dean asked.

"About what happened seven years ago with Rhea." Bobby said.

Sam shifted uncomfortably at the mention of seven years ago as Dean's face contorted into something a bit angry.

"I don't want to talk about it, Bobby." Dean said. "I don't even want to think about it."

Dean shook his head not even wanting to think about seven years ago when Dean and Sam came back for a visit only to hear from Bobby that Rhea was gone. That she had been killed during a job, and that her body had already been salted and burned. He lost her without even knowing until he and Sam had come back to hear about it.

"I know you boys don't like talking about it." Bobby said. "But the truth is…I lied to you seven years ago about what really happened."

Dean looked at Bobby sharply as Sam's eyes showed confusion. There was more movement upstairs that told Bobby he didn't have much more time.

"You lied to us?" Dean asked frowning. "About what, Bobby? Bobby, what really happened?"

Bobby let out a sigh knowing it was now or never. He had to tell these boys what really happened.

"The truth is…after your dad and I gotten into that fight over Rhea, I sent her away to keep her safe." Bobby said. "I only told you two and John she died, so no one would go looking for her."

It was silent for a moment as Bobby's words slowly started to sink into their heads.

"She…she's alive?" Sam asked with his eyes already watering.

Bobby nodded his head slowly though kept his eyes on Dean who was very still and staring down at the table. Sam smiled not believing the good news as he looked at Dean who he thought would be elated. However, Sam's smile dropped as Dean looked up with an angry look on his face.

"Where the hell is she?" Dean asked then jumped to his feet when Bobby didn't answer quickly enough. "Where the hell is she, Bobby?!"

"Upstairs in her old bedroom." Bobby said. "But, Dean—!"

Dean went to rush past him not wanting to hear another word, and before Bobby could stop him, Dean was already going up the stairs.

"Balls." Bobby cursed again.

Dean made it to the top of the stairs while going to Rhea's old bedroom. He noticed as he got closer that the door was opened a jar. Rhea never left her room door open while she was inside it. He never understood why, but that's how she always did things. He hurried to the door pushing it the rest of the way open to see it was completely empty. He then noticed the window was open as the wind ruffled the curtains. He heard the sound of an engine come to life next, which made him realize Rhea bolted.

"Shit." Dean murmured as he hurried back towards the steps.

He practically took the steps two at a time, and when he made it to the bottom, Sam was already jerking the door open. Both brothers stepped out onto the porch to watch as Rhea's car was racing out of the scrapyard. Sam tilted his head while certain he saw someone else inside the car with Rhea as the car was getting farther away.

"Rhea!" Dean shouted.

* * *

RHEA'S POV:

"Don't you think this is all just a little bit extreme?" Circe asked me as I drove us straight out of town. "I mean, why didn't you just go down and talk to them once you realized they were there?"

I didn't answer at first as I kept my eyes on the road. I didn't really know myself what the answer was. I had just gotten up from my nap, and was about to head downstairs when I heard Bobby talking to the boys. I just felt panic shoot through me, and the next thing I know, I'm getting Circe out of bed throwing some stuff in a bag before bolting out the window to get to the car.

"I don't know." I said. "My flight instincts kicked in, I guess."

Circe hummed not really commenting, which had me glancing at her. She was giving me this look as if she was picking me to pieces like one of her new toys, so to understand it better. It had me uncomfortable, so I looked away.

"You know, when your flight or fight mode kicks in, you usually go with the latter." Circe said. "Unless going with the fight instincts would get not just yourself but others as well killed. What happened back at the house wouldn't have gotten people killed, so it just surprises me how you immediately went with the flight instinct. I mean, I know you're not a coward, Rhea."

I frowned as my gripe on the steering wheel tightened to the point it was groaning in protest at the grip.

"I feel like one." I said. "I can't get myself to face them. To face those boys who I've loved so much ever since they were brought into mine and my dad's lives. I just don't know what to do once I do find them. I have no idea whatsoever, and it scares me more than anything else ever has.

Circe's look became one of sympathy as I continued to look forward as my eyes started to sting a bit with tears.

"…I take it we're going to be avoiding Bobby's place for a while." Circe said. "So where are we going? To the safe house?"

"To the safe house." I said nodding.

The safe house was the little home away from home. When Circe and I were doing our experiments to see if we can improve hunting with our half-blood skills, we go there. It's more for Bobby's safety since we don't want him getting hurt if something backfires. Not only that, but before we left camp, the safe house was a place we hand where we could go during quests if things started to get out of hand. It was like a resting spot that we knew would keep us safe from monsters. We haven't been there for some time now, but it was time to return until I could get my head on straight enough to face the boys….so we might be there for a while.

* * *

Nearly a week and a half passed since Circe and I made a run for the safe house. It was just this little shack looking house in the middle of some woods in Illinois. The shack itself wasn't a big deal, but underneath it was a bunker. A bunker that spread out underground to have about four football fields put together into one large rectangle of space. It even had separate rooms—some of which were old bedrooms. Circe and I didn't make it ourselves. We had just stumbled across the place during a small little quest we had taken to return something of Apollo's. He loses his stuff a lot to the point it isn't even funny.

We had needed a place to stay that could shelter us from the storm that had been raging that night. We found this place, and when we first stepped inside, we both had thought it had been a normal shack. However, Circe had literally stumbled onto the trap door that had given way due to the rotting wood, so she dropped down into the bunker. After seeing all the potential the place had to offer, we cleaned it up and made it more livable since it had been obvious no one had been living here for ages.

Usually it's just Circe and I who come here, but sometimes other campers have been known to. I know Luke used it a few times when he was out, and so did Corissa and a few others. Though after most of us who left camp don't come here as often since there was really no need to. It wasn't like we needed a place to rest after a quest since we don't go on them anymore. But right now it was keeping me safe from my troubles, so it can still be of use.

"Rhea!" I heard Circe whine from her spot on the couch.

I sighed while looking up from the book I had been reading to look at the daughter of Athena.

"Yes, Circe?" I asked patiently.

"I wanna go out and take a job!" Circe said as she sat up from her laying position. "We've been cooped up in here for too long! I'm going to go stir crazy."

I let out a breath knowing she was right. We have been cooped up in here for too long. I was even starting to feel my own skin crawl from the confinement.

"Fine." I said. "If you can find us a job, we'll leave immediately to go do it."

Circe's face lit up as she jumped off the couch to hurry towards me with a newspaper already in hand. When did she have time to get that if she's been in here with me? I then frowned realizing she must have went topside while I was asleep. Clever girl, isn't she?

"Here." She said laying the paper in front of me while pointing to an article. "I think you'll find this to be right up our alley. It happened in Rockford Illinois, which isn't that far from us. Apparently, after these cops got some kids out of Roosevelt Asylum, one of them went home to kill his wife then himself. I already did some research on the place."

She gestured to her laptop that was now resting closed on the table in front of the couch.

"The asylum is apparently haunted by the ghosts of the patients." Circe said. "There's a lot of people who say that once you go into the asylum the spirits drive you mad. It seems the South Wing is where the big stuff happens too."

"Big stuff?" I asked with a quirked brow.

Circe laid out some copies in front of me. Someone was definitely busy while I was sleeping. She must really want out of here.

"Like, there's old reports where kids have gone in on pranks, and once entering the South Wing one the kids suddenly goes ballistic and starts trying to kill their friends." Circe explained.

"That definitely sounds like big stuff." I said as I looked at these reports. "Alright, pack up. We're going to Rockford."

Circe fist pumped at that before rushing to go get her things ready. I shook my head in amusement at her before getting up, so to get ready myself. If we were dealing with an asylum of ghosts, we'd need to be ready, which meant bringing out some of the arsenal.

* * *

Circe and I stood in front of the Roosevelt Asylum the next morning, which seemed like the better time to go in to search for clues. Ghosts tended to be more active at night, which is the perfect time to hunt them. But we're not going to hunt them just yet until we understand more on what's going on here. It might not even be ghosts. It could actually be something else, but the local legends just twisted them or it into ghosts. We'd find out once inside.

"Let's go." I said.

Circe nodded her head, so the two of us made sure our bags were securely on our backs before stepping back. We both took running starts before jumping high as possible to grab onto the top of the fence. I hauled myself up to sit on top before offering Circe a hand, which she took. I pulled her up and helped her over to the other side.

She landed on her feet then held her hands out for my bag. I unstrapped it from around me to drop it down form her. She caught it then got out of the way as I put my other leg over the side, so I could drop to the ground. I landed in a crouch before I went with Circe up the steps then into the asylum. We got inside without even having to pick a single lock. Some security.

"Nice place." Circe said. "I love all the artwork."

She gestured to the graffiti that covered nearly every single surface in the room. I snorted shaking my head as I looked around. I saw an opened door, and above it there was a sign that said _South Wing_.

"You said the South Wing is where the party happens, right?" I said gesturing to the South Wing.

"That's right." Circe said as she got some stuff out of our bags.

She tossed me the EMF, which I caught without a problem. I then picked up by bag as she did the same with hers. We didn't plan to take them with us, so we moved them off to the side behind a counter that looked as if it could fall over at any second. We'd come back for them when it was time to use them.

"Let's get this party started." Circe said with a gleeful grin on her face. "Time to hunt some mentally disturbed ghosts!"

She went into the South Wing with a skip in her step, which had me shaking my head. She was way too happy with this. As we walked, I noticed that I didn't sense anything off about the place with my gifts. The EMF wasn't going off in the slightest either. It seemed completely normal as far as abandoned asylums go. I frowned guessing we might not find any clues if things are this quiet. We went farther in when I heard Circe humming. I turned to look at her with a quirked brow as she kept humming while bobbing her head a bit to the tune that I recognized.

"Are you really humming Ghostbusters right now?" I asked her.

She just grinned at me in reply, which was all the answer I needed. For a child of Athena she has the personality of a child of Hermes. Sometimes I wonder if Athena and Hermes might have accidentally switched some of their kids up at birth. Like Circe was actually his daughter while one of his daughters actually belonged to Athena. Though I usually pushed those thoughts away since Circe definitely was a child of Athena. She just tends not to act like one. She's like the rebel out of all her siblings.

"If there's killer ghosts in an abandoned asylum. Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!" Circe sang under her breath.

"Stop it." I said frowning.

She chuckled seeming amused by my annoyance, but we both stood alert and reaching for our hidden weapons when we heard movement up ahead. We exchanged a glance as I shut off the EMF to make sure it didn't go off suddenly to alert whoever was here that we were here too. I hooked it to my back pocket then started forward with Circe having my back. I glanced back at her as she was loading the swayed off shotgun with salt rounds.

We made it to the end of the hall to stop at the edge of a doorway that led into the room where the sound came from. There was more movement with whatever was inside moving towards the door. I held perfectly still as two tall shapes came out of the room. A second later Circe and I sprang into action. I grabbed the tallest one to pin to the wall with a blade pressed to his throat as Circe knocked down the other to aim the shotgun right at his head. My eyes widened when seeing it was Sam who I had pinned, which means the person Circe knocked down was—!

"What the hell?!" His familiar voice snapped behind me.

I didn't turn to look at him as I kept my eyes on Sam who was shocked to see me as well. I stepped back while removing my blade from his neck. I sheathed it then gestured with my other hand for Circe to back off. I heard her move back while putting the gun back in the holster she made for it.

"Rhea." Sam said with a smile pulling across his face. "It's really you!"

"Rhea?" I heard Dean murmur from the floor.

I heard him quickly get off the floor, and a second later, he had me whirled around to face him. His green eyes stared into my own. He reached up with his hand to cup my cheek as if to make sure I'm real. I kept silent not knowing what to do, so I kept still as well as Dean continued to stare at me.

"You're really alive." He said looking so happy to see me.

However, it became angry a second later, which told me things weren't going to be pleasant.

"Where the hell have you been all this time?" Dean asked. "I mean, Bobby told us you were off at some camp for _special_ people. People that aren't exactly human, and that you left because it'd be safer for you. And even if it was safer for you why the hell couldn't we know where you were?!"

I let out ask his questions and yell at me as Circe and Sam stood off to the side watching silently. I then took a deep breath knowing I had to answer at some point.

"Dean," I began patiently. "I know you're upset, but you need to understand—!"

"Understand what, Rhea?!" Dean interrupted. "For the last seven years, Sammy and I thought you were dead!"

I bit my lip knowing that, and I know it had to have hurt them to think I was dead. It just seemed like the best choice at the time.

"I know," I said. "I know that, Dean, but I had to leave just like my dad told you. And I had to let you and Sammy think I was dead, so you wouldn't come looking for me."

"Why?" Dean asked. "Explain to me why you didn't want us coming after you?"

"Because I wanted to keep you safe." I said. "I wanted to keep both of you safe, and you were safer far away from me."

That and if they knew where I was, John would figure out I wasn't really dead. Track me to Half-Blood Hill, and find some way using his Winchester stubbornness to get into the camp to put down us "monsters" while we slept. Dean just stared at me after I said that with silence falling on us.

"But what changed?" Sam asked breaking it. "Why is it suddenly okay for you to be away from that place now? If you're safer there, why be out here?"

I looked towards Sam to see he just wanted to understand, and that he seemed concerned for my safety.

"I can take care of myself now, and I no longer have anything tying me down to that place permanently." I said honestly. "I thought about leaving before, but it wasn't the right time. We've only been away about half a year now."

I gestured towards Circe as I was saying this, and the Winchesters finally took note of her presence again. Circe waved to the both of them silently as she leaned against the wall before crossing her arms again.

"And why didn't you come looking for us then?" Dean asked with his tone a bit more controlled.

"Because I was afraid." I said softly. "Of how you might react to me being alive, and knowing I lied to you for seven years, which I know I can never make up for. So I stayed focus on the job. I did what needed to be done. I hunted things. I helped save lives. I did what I do best while trying to push everything else behind me."

"So you just pushed us to the side, huh?" Dean asked looking upset more than earlier.

"I didn't want to." I insisted. "I just thought it'd be best if you two didn't have to deal with me, or have to learn the truth I have been having to hide from almost everyone I know since I was six!"

My powers had started manifesting then, and I couldn't control them. I would move things or break things without meaning too. Sometimes I hurt Bobby, and even when he told me things would be okay, I felt like something was ripping me apart inside. It was like something was trying to bust out, which caused the messes I caused with my magic.

When I got older, Bobby had no choice, but to send me to camp during the summers, so Chiron could help me with my gifts. He told me that ripping sensation I felt deep within was the power within me trying settle inside me. He said it sometimes happens with children of Hecate, and the more magical potential child had the more pain the individual felt until the power settled.

Even with the lessons, the school years were hades since my powers would act up from time to time. It made it nearly impossible to hide who I was to the children around me. Some of the people around seemed to suspect I wasn't normal. I got called freak often. It had gotten especially bad when I accidentally blew up a water fountain in the eighth grade. Things had gotten better when Dean and I got together. Being with him had soothed the powers inside me, and during my summers at camp Chiron finally helped me get them under control.

"You mean, your witchy powers?" Dean asked. "I knew about that since we were kids, Rhea!"

I looked at him with wide eyes as I took a step back. He knew? How did he know? I was always careful around the boys. I made sure to keep my powers in check no matter how much pain I felt when trying to suppress them.

"I noticed you were different since the moment we met." Dean said. "And I used to see you do things when you thought Sam and I weren't looking. The little accidents that happened around Bobby's house when things would suddenly tip over or break…I knew you were the one doing it. I just never said anything because I could see how bothered you were every time something happened."

I couldn't believe it. He's known for that long, and he never said a word? He never once thought that I was a monster? I then shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"If you knew what I can really do, you'd know it's best to stay away from me." I whispered to him. "Circe."

Circe pushed herself off the wall while probably already knowing what I was thinking.

"Ghostbusters pulling out, chief?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said. "We'll leave this to the Winchesters. They can handle it. Let's go find something else to hunt."

I pushed past Sam and Dean heading for the exit with Circe coming to my side to walk with me.

"Righto," Circe said. "I also found a few news clippings a mysterious animal that's killing hikers in the Appalachian Mountains. Maybe it's big foot."

I didn't comment while hoping they just let me walk away, and this would be the end.

"Rhea!" Sam called out.

I paused turning to look at Sam as he was looking at me sadly. I felt my heart break when seeing his look.

"Don't disappear for another seven years, alright?" He asked smiling slightly though it didn't reach his eyes.

I just smiled not commenting before looking towards Dean who was looking at me with mixed emotions. I looked away a second later knowing the most distance between them and I was better even if it felt like someone stabbed me through the heart with a spike. I'd keep my distance, and hopefully all this would blow over. And we could go on with our lives.

* * *

Queenie: I know Rhea and Circe haven't really done any real hunting lately, but I promise next chapter and the chapters after that they'll actually finish some hunts. Well, I hope you liked the chapter. Until next time, dearies.


	3. No Years to Waste

NO POV:

Sam looked up at the clock in the hospital waiting room while trying to calm down. After what the doctor said about Dean's condition, Sam wasn't sure what to do. One simple hunt turned into Dean lying on his deathbed. There had to be someone out there who could help Dean. A medical specialist. Or maybe a witch who—! Sam's eyes widened when Rhea's face popped into his mind. Maybe she could do something. And Bobby could probably tell him how to get a hold of her. Sam immediately flipped open his phone to dial Bobby's home number. It rang a few times before he heard the line click.

"Hello?" Bobby's familiar voice answered.

"Bobby, it's me, Sam." Sam said. "I know we haven't contacted you since we learned about Rhea, but we could really use her right now, Bobby."

Sam was hoping Bobby was going to say Rhea was actually at home as they were speaking.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Bobby said sounding bothered. "But Rhea hasn't been home since that close call at running into you and Dean."

Sam frowned starting to already lose hope at Bobby having a way to contact Rhea. And Sam needed her to somehow help Dean.

"She calls in every once and a while." Bobby continued. "She checked in yesterday saying she and Circe were hunting a shapeshifter who's been moving from state to state killing families after it get rids of the dad and impersonates him a few days."

Sam shook his head wondering if monsters could get sicker than that. What's sad is that they probably can.

"Is there any way to contact her?" Sam asked. "Bobby, Dean is in bad shape. One of our hunts went wrong, and he's…he's dying. If there's any way she can help him, we need her here as soon as possible."

It went silent for a moment on Bobby's end before the older man let out a sigh.

"She has a cellphone, but when you call her, you make it quick." Bobby said. "It might sound weird, but it's dangerous for her to be using a phone that isn't a landline."

Sam nodded knowing Bobby couldn't see it, and Sam didn't care to question why it was dangerous. He just needed to speak with Rhea as soon as possible. Bobby gave Sam Rhea's number, which Sam quickly jotted down on some scrap paper.

"And, Sam, don't hold it against Rhea if she has to tell you the same things those doctors did." Bobby said. "She does have power, but she isn't a miracle worker."

"Right, thanks, Bobby." Sam said nodding.

The two hung up before Sam immediately started dialing Rhea's number. He hoped she picked up.

"Please, pick up." Sam murmured. "Please, pick up."

The phone clicked after a few rings, which slightly put Sam's racing heart at ease.

 _"Rhea's phone, Circe speaking."_ A feminine voice said. _"How may I help you?"_

Sam's brows furrowed in confusion, but then realized Circe had to be that blonde that had pinned down Dean back in the Roosevelt Asylum.

"Uh, hi, Circe, this is Sam Winchester." Sam said. "I was wondering if I could speak with Rhea."

"Well," Circe began.

But she was cut off by the sound of gunshots in the background, which had Sam sitting up a bit straighter. He heard Rhea's voice cursing in the back as well along with the sound of a scuffle.

 _"She's a bit busy at the moment."_ Circe continued. _"But can I take a message?"_

"…Is everything alright?" Sam asked concerned.

 _"Everything's fine."_ Circe said casually. _"Rhea's just in a tussle with a shapeshifter, but she's totally winning—you get him, Rhea!—anyway about taking that message?"_

Sam blinked not understanding this woman at all. If Rhea was fighting with a shapeshifter, shouldn't Circe be helping? And how could she sound so calm? Sam then shook his head remembering Bobby said to make things quick, and Sam still needed to explain the situation about Dean.

"Can you please tell her we need her in Colorado?" Sam asked. "It's Dean…somethings went wrong in the hunt we were on, and he's dying in the hospital as we speak. The doctor gave him a month at the most, but I was hoping—!"

 _"That Rhea could heal him to keep him from dying."_ Circe cut in sounding more serious than earlier. _"I understand the situation."_

The line was then disconnected, which left Sam sitting there wondering if that meant Circe and Rhea would be coming to help Dean. Sam put away his phone praying they did decide to come help, and that they came soon before it was too late.

* * *

RHEA'S POV:

"Who was that?" I asked as I kicked the shapeshifter off of me.

It whirled around hissing while getting ready to advance, but I pointed my gun calmly before shooting in point blank in between its eyes. The bullet made the back of its head explode as the creature fell backwards onto the cement floor. I turned to look to Circe as she put my phone away in her pocket. Hopefully with the magic laced in it, it kept any monsters from being drawn in by the sound of her voice. Circe looked at me uncharacteristically serious. This had me frowning while worried something happened to Bobby.

"It was Sam." Circe said.

I looked at her in surprise before frowning. Sam probably called Bobby, and Bobby probably gave Sam my number. I'd have to have a serious talk to him about just giving out my number even if it is to Sam. I shook my head while turning to deal with the shifter's body since I didn't even want to know what Sam wanted to talk to me about. Probably just asking if I'd come meet up with him and Dean to talk things out.

"Rhea, Dean's dying." Circe said before I could get too far.

I froze before slowly turning to look at Circe to ask if she was just pulling my leg. As she shook her head, I wished she was.

"How?" I asked.

"Sam just said something went wrong on their hunt, and that the doctor looking after Dean gave him a month tops." Circe explained.

I bit my lip knowing it had to be serious if that was the case. But what did Sam want me to do? Come say my last goodbyes? Try to fix the things that have been broken between Dean and me? That all couldn't be fixed in a month. Or was he hoping I could use magic to save Dean? I'm not all powerful. I am limited in healing magic.

"So…are we going?" Circe asked leaving the decision to me.

I stood there a moment knowing if I don't go at all, and he dies, I will hate myself for not going to try and save him. Or at least to say goodbye and try to apologize.

"Help me with this." I said meaning the shapeshifter. "If we want to get to the boys quick enough, we have to finish up here."

* * *

NO POV:

Sam stood outside Dean's room peeking in as his brother slept quietly. It's been a day since he called Rhea and ended up talking to Circe. He was starting to think that they weren't going to show.

"Sam."

Sam's head jerked around with his eyes widening when he saw Rhea walking up with Circe with her. Rhea looked as tired as he felt, and he realized she probably hasn't slept since hearing the news.

"You came." He said walking up to her.

He then pulled her into a hug before she could say anything since he was so happy to see her. She put her arms around him as well as he took a moment to be happy that Rhea was here. It was still a little unreal that she was alive. To be able to hug her again made him happier than he can explain.

"It's going to be okay, Sam." Rhea said as he pulled back to look down at her. "You won't lose Dean, I promise."

Sam nodded feeling more relieved as he stepped out of the way to let Rhea head towards the room. He went to follow, but Circe reached out to grab the sleeve of his jacket. He turned to look back at her.

"Maybe we should leave them alone for a bit." Circe said. "I'm sure they'll have a lot to talk about."

Sam nodded his head guessing that made sense. He stepped away from the room then noticed the slightly bothered look on Circe's face. He's only seen her in person once, but based off how she acted during that first encounter, he can tell she's a laidback kind of person. So seeing her bothered sent slight warning bells off in his head.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked.

Circe blinked before looking up at Sam, and he frowned when seeing the look in her eyes. She almost looked as if she would be attending a funeral soon. Almost as if she lost someone dear to her.

"Everything's fine." Circe said while looking back towards the hospital room. "I'll fix everything in the end."

Her words had Sam's brows furrowing. She would fix everything in the end? But wasn't Rhea going to fix Dean? Circe then sighed.

"Tell, Rhea, when she comes out that I'll be at our motel." Circe said. "Doing…research."

Before Sam could reply, Circe turned on heel while leaving and her abruptness had him feeling uneasy. Something had to be wrong.

* * *

RHEA'S POV:

I sighed as I closed the door to Dean's hospital room. I looked towards Dean as he slept uneasily in his bed. He shifted slightly with a pained expression on his face. I felt my heart clench painfully just seeing him look so sick and pale. I moved closer to his bedside while reaching for one of his hands, but I paused thinking he might be uncomfortable with me touching him. Things definitely haven't been the same between us, and I knew he was still upset with me, which I could understand. I bit my lip looking down as I dropped my hand.

"I really didn't think this through." I said to myself.

I was about to show myself out, so I could have a few moments to collect myself and plan my next move. However, before I could leave, his achingly familiar voice stopped me.

"Rhea?"

I froze up before turning my head to look at Dean as his eyes opened to stare right at me. His pale green orbs stared directly into my own green eyes as I turned to fully face him.

"Hi…Dean." I said lamely. "Long time no see."

I nearly went to hit myself for that lame greeting while sure I sounded like a damn idiot. Dean just chuckled with no trace of that anger he had last time in his expression. He grinned weakly while moving as if to sit up. He winced slightly, which had me immediately going to his side to place one hand behind his back and the other on his chest.

"Take it easy, Dean." I said. "Don't move around too much."

Dean let out a snort of amusement while shaking his head as he stubbornly continued to move until he was sitting up. I sighed wondering if he'd ever listen to me.

"You sound just like Sammy." Dean said. "You two worry too much."

"Well, when I was told the man I love is dying, I couldn't stop the worry from building up, Dean." I said rather bluntly.

It was true that I still love Dean. I haven't stopped loving him even after all these years apart, and I'm sure nothing would ever stop me from loving Dean Winchester. Though I know I forfeited the right to love him the second I ran away seven years ago to Camp Half-Blood. Dean grinned at me looking a bit cheeky.

"You love me, huh?" He asked with his grin widening.

I held back the blush I felt wanting to form while knowing I needed to finish my business then leave. Once Dean was back on his feet, it was time to return to putting as much distance between us as possible.

"That isn't the point here." I said as I placed my hand on his forehead. "You're dying, Dean, and that's the issue we have to address."

Dean sighed rolling his eyes as he didn't flinch away from my touch like I might have expected him too.

"What's there to _address_?" He asked looking exasperated. "I'm dying, Rhea, and that's that. It's always risk we hunters take in our line of work."

He then reached up to take my hand from his forehead to press against his chest as he held it firmly with his hand. He stared dead into my eyes with his expression coming rather serious.

"I'm just glad you're here." He said reaching out with his other hand to brush his thumb against my cheek. "If I died before seeing you again…"

He shook his head not looking as if he knew how to continue, and honestly, I wasn't sure if I wanted him too.

"I'd regret not apologizing for how I acted back in the asylum." Dean said. "I should have just taken you into my arms and not have let you go."

My eyes widened since Dean didn't say such things. He wasn't the time to be open about his emotions, or mention regretting not apologizing to someone. He was Dean freaking Winchester, and I've never known him to act like this. It was almost scary.

"Dean, that's enough." I said firmly. "There's no reason to apologize because what I had done was wrong. I know that, but in all honestly, I would do it again…you don't need that kind of drama in your life, Dean. Which is why I'm leaving again as soon as you're better."

Dean frowned obviously wanting to protest, but before he could I leaned in while placing a kiss on his brow. The movement obviously shocked him into silence, and before he could recover, I did what I came here to do. I leaned in close to Dean while whispering a few words of Latin into his ear to cast a spell that would give him more time to live until a permanent fix. I winced feeling pain enter my heart as the magic burned through my body into Dean's. Dean grunted obviously feeling the foreign pull of magic in his chest.

"Rhea, what the hell are you doing?" Dean hissed.

Before I could answer, the room started shaking with the lights flickering. Then things went black as all the power went out through this wing of the hospital. I heard nurses and doctors hurrying to get the power back on and others shouting about checking the patients. The door to Dean's room flung open as well as the lights came back on to reveal Sam.

"Dean, Rhea!" He called sounding worried.

I just huffed as I stepped away from Dean while feeling extremely weak at the moment. I felt myself crumbling since casting that spell took a lot out of me. However, Sam caught me before I could hit the floor.

"Rhea!" He exclaimed looking panicked.

"It's alright, Sam." I said looking up at him with a soft smile. "Everything's alright."

I then looked to Dean who looked a bit better than when I came into the room. Though I knew the spell I cast wouldn't last forever.

"Rhea," Dean began as he looked right at me. "What have you done?"

"I prolonged your life, Dean." I said. "By giving you some of my own years."

* * *

NO POV:

Dean sat at the edge of Rhea's bed as he, Sam, and Rhea's blonde friend Circe sat in the girls' motel room. After the little witchy stunt Rhea pulled, Dean checked himself out of the hospital while ready to check Rhea's ass right in. However, she stubbornly refused to be hospitalized. She always claimed he was the stubborn one, but he'd like to beg to differ. So after a long heated argument that only ended when Rhea finally couldn't stay awake any longer and fainted in Sam's arms. They had to smuggle her out of the hospital because they thought they'd be forced to check her in if someone caught them carrying her around while she was unconscious.

Sam mentioned this chick Circe having a motel room, and that Rhea was supposed to meet her later, so they were. Dean sitting on Rhea's bed with a pissed off expression on his face as Sam was shooting question after question at Circe as the blonde was typing away on her laptop researching something she wouldn't tell them about.

"So she used some kind of spell to transfer years of her life onto Dean that way we'd have more time to find him someone or something that could heal him." Sam summarized after Circe explained a few things.

"That's right, pal." Circe said as she frowned at the computer screen. "You catch on quick. I can see why Rhea calls you the smart one."

Sam smiled looking a bit pleased by Circe's words, and at the fact that Rhea things highly of him. Dean rolled his eyes because now wasn't the time for them to be flirting. Dean looked back at Rhea as she continued to snooze on the bed while curled up on her side, which was her favorite sleeping position.

She used to curl up into his chest whenever he would sneak into her room to lay with her at night. Things didn't go any farther than that since Dean didn't want Bobby killing him for accidentally getting his daughter pregnant, and it wasn't like he could have talked to his dad about it. His dead would probably kill him first if he ever said anything. Dean then looked back to Circe.

"And how do we undo it?" Dean asked. "There has to be a way, right? I don't want to live if it means taking years away from her!"

He said this a bit loud, but remembered to watch his volume of voice when Rhea shifted restless on the bed. He looked at her worriedly while moving the blanket higher up on her. He turned back to Circe and Sam as the prior looked at him.

"I can't fix this." Circe said. "I'm not a daughter of Hecate. No magic coming out of these fingertips."

Circe wiggled her fingers as she said this before she went back to rapidly typing on her laptop. Dean frowned because typing on her laptop obviously wasn't helping, and apparently she was useless in reversing the spell. What could was she then?

"Daughter of Hecate?" Sam asked. "Bobby mentioned that. I mean, he explained some things before Dean…before Dean left his house after—!"

"After Rhea and I flew the coup." Circe finished. "Well, if you know any Greek mythology, you'll probably know Hecate is the goddess of magic and the Mist. She is sometimes known as the Mother of Magic. And since Rhea is her daughter that makes Rhea a being of magical power. Almost like a witch, but more powerful and without having to sell her soul to demons or be born from one."

While Dean wasn't really following, Sam nodded his head seeming to understand so far. Though it was still a bit unreal knowing the woman he thought of as a sister wasn't completely human. Of course, he loved Rhea either way, and maybe knowing a bit more about Rhea could help them help her.

"The spell she used was an old one." Circe added with a troubled look coming to her face. "The only ones probably able to reserve are probably her mother or…or her older brother Alabaster, but it is forbidden to speak with him. And her mother doesn't make house calls."

She said this almost bitterly though didn't elaborate as she returned her attention onto the computer screen.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Dean asked sounding almost desperate. "There has to be something."

"Well, healing you is actually our best bet." Circe said. "The reason why the spell was cast in the first place was to give you years you lost once the heart attack happened. If we can heal you, you won't need the years she gave you any longer, which in theory will return those years to Rhea."

Dean was nodding along as she spoke, but stopped short when she said that last part.

"In theory?" Dean asked. "So you don't know for sure?"

Circe sighed as she slammed her laptop shut while fixing her cool gray eyes on Dean.

"No, I don't know." Circe said. "Because no one has ever successfully reserved the spell without the aid of magic, which we don't have. All I have is my wits and my brains to figure out how to save my best friend's life. As the daughter of Athena the goddesses of wisdom, I won't rest until I find a solution. Now instead of asking me pointless questions and looking so skeptical, maybe you can help me find a specialist who can heal you."

Dean frowned at Circe's tone of voice though guessed he wasn't really helping.

"I'll help." Sam said as he stood. "I'll get my laptop out of the car."

Circe thanked him while reopening her own laptop to start up her search again. She had already tried contacting some of Apollo's children, but most of them were busy at the moment with only the youngest and inexperienced being at camp. They couldn't help Dean, which means they couldn't help Rhea. That means Circe had to find another healing specialist. Not one who works in modern medicine, but one that works deep in the magical arts or who has the power of a god at their side.

So far Circe wasn't turning up much, but she wasn't going to give up. It worst comes to worst she'll just borrow the Golden Fleece from camp. She was sure the dragon guarding it would allow her at least a few moments with it to use on Dean. Or he'd try to barbeque her, and she'd have to fight to get it away from him. She'd give it right back, of course, but she'd rather not add fighting a dragon to her to do list. It was silent in the room expect for the sound of her typing before Dean spoke up, but in a softer tone this time.

"How…how long have you've know her?" Dean asked getting Circe to look up at him.

He was looking at Rhea as he asked while brushing Rhea's curly locks behind her ear. He looked at her sadly, and Circe could see how much Dean still loved her unconscious friend.

"Eight years." Circe replied. "I met her when I was brought to Camp Half-Blood by a satyr named Twig. She had been there two years longer than me. Though she wasn't a year rounder at the time like I came there to be."

"Year rounder?" Dean asked looking towards Circe.

Circe nodded her head as Sam was coming back into the motel room with his laptop in hand. He noticed Dean and Circe were conversing without hostility now, which was a good sign, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Being a year rounder means, you stay at the camp even when the summer months end." Circe said. "It basically means you have nowhere else to go, and I didn't. Rhea had a home and a family to come back to. That was until it became unsafe for her to return, which was seven years ago. She became an all year rounder, and she and I became good friends over those years. We trained together, fought together, and protected each other. And I'm going to save her now. I won't let her die after everything that's happened. I give you my word."

Dean nodded his head while still uncertain about how it had suddenly became unsafe for Rhea not to be with them anymore. Circe, Bobby, and Rhea never told the full reason. However, Dean was sure it was connected to that fight Bobby and John had about Rhea that led to Bobby taking a shot at John. Dean wanted to know what happened. Needed to know. He needed to understand why Rhea suddenly left, and he needed to understand why it had exactly been unsafe for him to be with her.

"I can tell you have a lot of questions." Circe said seeing his expression. "I probably can't answer half of them. But if you want to understand more about our world, I can help you with that."

Dean reached out to grab Rhea's hand to give it a squeeze as he thought about Circe's words.

"Tell me everything." Dean said as he kept his eyes on Rhea. "The more I know the better I can keep her safe, so nothing like this ever happens again."

Circe studied Dean Winchester with a tilt of her head as Sam was starting up his laptop while trying not to stare at Dean as well. His brother rarely shows this almost vulnerable side to him, and he didn't want to ruin it by making Dean uncomfortable with staring.

"Alright, but be warned," Circe said. "The more you know of our world, the more in danger you'll be."

"I don't care." Dean said as he gripped Rhea's hand tighter. "I'll face whatever your world has to throw at me if it means keeping her safe."

Circe smirked while understanding a bit what Rhea saw in Dean Winchester. Perhaps he was a worthy man after all.

"Very well." Circe said. "Just remember I warned you, pal. That means I can't be held reliable for any maiming or near death experiences that come your way in the future. Now on that happy note, let me start you on your first lesson in Greek Mythology 101 that means we'll be starting on the story where the Titan Lord Kronos ate his kids. Now doesn't that sound fun?"

Dean gave Circe a look that questioned her mental state as Sam's lips were twitching up in amusement. Rhea sure had a unique friend.


	4. Getting Back to Well

RHEA'S POV:

I sat in the back of the Impala with Circe as she was giving directions to Sam who was driving us to only the gods knows where. I didn't really care where we were going at the moment since I was too out of it. Who knew giving up years of your life could be so draining?

"You know, when you started looking for specialist, I thought you might mean a doctor." Dean said. "Hell, maybe someone with magic fingers like Rhea or those kids of what's his name—the god of healing."

"Apollo." Circe said helpfully then added to Sam. "Take a left on this road, and it should lead us right to it."

Dean sighed from up front, and I could tell he was not happy with any of this. Of course, he isn't happy with me either. When I had finally woke up, he had let me have it. Telling me what I did was stupid and reckless, and once both of us were better he was going to kick my ass. It had actually brought a smile to my face since I could see my spell was working if he had so much life in him. Though now he's giving me the silent treatment for not taking this all more seriously. Actually he's giving everyone the silent treatment. He hasn't said a word until a few seconds ago since we got in the car, so we're making progress.

"Alright." Sam said as he turned down the road.

It only took a few more seconds, but soon we arrived to where this faith healer was. I wasn't so sure how this was going to go. I mean, I've seen so many things in this world that everyone else couldn't even dream about in their wildest of dreams. I've seen enough magic and unexplainable things that you'd think I'd believe anything. That's not the case though. I've studied every form of magic in every form of religion, way of life, belief, you name it.

But in a faith such as this the magic…isn't as potent. It's nearly nonexistent because God doesn't share his power with the mortals. He doesn't go around having demigod children like all the other gods roaming the earth. He doesn't have decedents who can wield great magic or anything else, so I'm a bit skeptical about this faith healer. I'm a bit surprised Circe's putting any hope into this guy healing Dean.

"Okay, I'm going to wait in the car with Rhea." Circe said to the boys. "I don't think two half-bloods such as ourselves would be welcomed in a place of worship like this."

That was true, but we have gone into churches before. But that was just for job purposes.

"Besides, I don't think any of us will be moving her right now." Circe added.

She glanced over at me as I glowered right back at her. I was in a lot of pain right now actually. Giving up years of my life left this very uncomfortable burning sensation throughout my entire body. Just sitting here slumped against the seat hurt.

"If any of you touches me, you're dead." I grumbled as I leaned my head on the door.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice about casting such a spell." Circe said. "I mean, obviously it's left you in a lot of pain. Maybe you'll _wise_ up next time. You know, actually use your br—ow!"

Circe cried out in pain after I kicked her in the leg, which actually had me flinching because it hurt me we well.

"Shut-up." I hissed.

Circe glared at me before sticking out her tongue in retort. I almost cast a spell that would jerk on her tongue as my own retaliation, but we were interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa." Sam said turning around in his seat to each back to put an arm between Circe and me. "Let's chill out, okay? Once Dean's better, and Rhea has her years back then you two can goof off. Alright?"

Circe and I frowned at each other for a moment before I let out a sigh. There was no point in being this childish. I'm a grown woman now.

"Understood." I said as I looked out the window. "Just get Dean taken care of."

I was worried that the longer we wait the less my spell is affective. I'd do it in a heartbeat, but I'd rather not feed Dean more years. Once I start doing that, they'll see I've already started aging at a much faster rate than normal. I only gave Dean three years to begin with, which means I'm biologically twenty-six now the same age as Dean. But he's burning through those years the longer he remains ill. Three years will last about two weeks in actual time if we don't get him healed, which means I'll have to give another three if not double that to keep him alive longer.

"Okay," Sam said while looking at me softly. "Let's go, Dean."

Sam got out of the car while heading over to Dean's side. Dean threw me a look over his shoulder as he opened his door.

"You better not die on me while we're in there, Rhea." He said sternly. "I'm not losing you a second time."

He then got out of the car while batting Sam away when his younger brother tried to help him. Once they were gone, I let out a sigh while forcing myself into a more upright position.

"This isn't going to work." I said to Circe. "A mortal faith healer. There's no such thing."

"Ah, Rhea, your skepticism amuses me." Circe said. "There are plenty of people who say there are no such things as us either, but here we are."

I threw her a look because I wasn't in the mood to be joking. This was all serious, and I felt like we were wasting time. Circe sighed when seeing my look.

"I know it's a long shot." Circe said. "But Sam said the person who gave him this tip off was a hunter that is very trusted by the Winchesters. Someone who believes in this reverend's miracles."

I scoffed still not believing any of this. A mortal healing humans with the power of God? The same God who never mingles with the humans. A God who never comes down onto earth to be a part of this world. Out of all the gods in existence, he is the most reclusive. The most cut off from the rest of society.

So someone forgive me for not having any faith in some mortal who has probably never even heard the voice of his God or seen the face of his God. I usually don't try to slam the different religions of the world. I try to be respectful of everyone's believes, but when it comes to Christianity I've always had trouble believing in some of the claims of those who worship God and Jesus Christ. Bobby says it's because I've never been a person to just follow faith. He says it's because I have to see and touch things to understand them.

While I'm not saying God isn't real, I know he is. I just have trouble understanding the faith his children put into him. Or the faith they put into themselves.

"This isn't going to work." I said again. "We'll have to find another way. If the children of Apollo cannot come to us, we will go to the children of Apollo."

"Then we have a backup plan." Circe said. "Wise decision. First one you've made since you decided to cast the stupid spell in the first place."

I sighed not wanting to talk about that. Circe and I had a long argument over it on our way to meet the boys.

"I don't want to have this argument again." I said as I rubbed my temples. "What's done is done. There's no changing things now. Let's just wait quietly for the boys to—Hah!"

I gasped in shock when I felt this surge of magic pass through me. My body felt as if it was being rejuvenated, and I could practically feel the years flow into me.

"Rhea!" Circe called in worry while placing her hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I couldn't answer at first, but once the power died down, I let out a few huffs of air to calm my racing heart.

"It worked." I said shocked. "It actually worked. Dean's healed."

* * *

I stood with Sam in the examination room in the hospital we took Dean too. Circe was waiting with the cars since we had swung around and picked up our own at the motel. My plan was as soon as we learned Dean was okay, Circe and I would be leaving. I would not interfere with their lives any more than necessary.

"So you really feel okay?" Sam asked for the umpteenth time as he paced in front of Dean.

"I feel fine, Sam." Dean replied not looking too happy about it.

Well, I was, but the power I felt when Dean was healed…something about it rubbed me the wrong way. It was too powerful just for a mortal to possess. Sam looked as if he was going to ask more, but the doctor walked in with the test results, which had all our attentions.

"Well, according to all your tests, there's nothing wrong with your heart." She said. "No sign there ever was. Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble, but still—it's strange—it does happen."

The way she said that had me frowning slightly. Has something like this happened recently?

"What do you mean strange?" Dean asked.

"Well, it was just yesterday—a young guy like you, athletic—out of nowhere, a heart attack." The doctor explained.

That was strange, and I had the feeling this all just turned into a job. I mentally groaned wondering why the gods had to be so cruel. I'd bet money this is all Aphrodite's doing. She's probably purposely keeping me near Dean, and giving me reasons to be. She always did like romances with a lot of drama.

"Thanks, Doc." Dean said.

"Mm-hmm, no problem." The doctor said then left us.

Once she was gone, I turned to look at the Winchesters with my arms crossed over my chest.

"That's odd." I said casually. "So was that power surge I felt when Dean was healed."

"Maybe that guy having a heart attack was coincidence." Sam said to me. "And if le Grange is using the power of God, I'm sure a power surge is called for."

I quirked my brow at him wondering if he was really buying what he was trying to sell me. In our line of work, coincidences like this never happen without some kind of dark force behind it.

"I mean, people's hearts give out all the time." Sam said sounding like he was trying to convince himself now.

"No, they don't." Dean said.

"Dean, do we really need to look this one in the mouth?" Sam asked. "Let's be thankful the guy saved your life—and Rhea's I might add—and move on."

Dean stood up obviously not about to let this go. I'm not surprised. Winchesters…they're all so stubborn.

"I can't shake this feeling that's why." Dean said.

"What feeling?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed while turning away from Sam to glance at me before taking his jacket, which I had been holding across my arm from me. He brushed his hand against mine for a second as he continued to look into my eyes, which allowed me to see how upset he was about this. He then looked down while stepping back from me.

"When I was healed, I felt wrong." Dean said as he started putting on his jacket. "I felt cold. Then for a second, I saw someone. This old man. I'm telling you, Sam, it was a spirit."

"But if something was there, Dean, I think I would have seen it too." Sam said. "I've been seeing an awful lot of things lately."

I sighed since we didn't have time for one of their usual lengthy arguments. There was something out there needing a good killing, so I headed for the door, which got their attention as I opened it.

"Well, while you too continue discussing this, I'm getting Circe, and we're going to find answers." I said. "Feel free to join us."

I stepped out the door heading off to go to the parking lot. I made it out there before the boys could leave the room to see Circe was exactly where I left her. She was sitting on the hood of the car while eating a Popsicle. If I looked into the box beside her, I'm sure it was filled with empty wrappers.

"So is lover boy all okay now?" Circe asked me as she glanced my way.

I ignored the "lover boy" comment as I nodded my head. I walked over to the car while leaning against the good near her feet.

"Yeah, but looks like we got a case." I said. "Apparently yesterday a guy, who was the same age and physique as Dean, keeled over from a heart attack."

"That's odd." Circe said then licked her Popsicle. "Does this mean we need to rough up the preacher man for some answers?"

She looked excited as she asked this, and I slightly rolled my eyes. Of course, Circe would get excited about the thought of beating up some man of God.

"You really want to beat up an old, blind man?" I asked her.

"Sometimes the things this job asks for is hard to do, but sometimes there's no way around it." She said overly serious.

"Right." I drawled. "Just get in the car. We need to start investigating this guy's death. Then we can go bother the preacher man if needed."

Circe looked a bit disappointed, but she did nod her head as she slid off the end of the hood as the boys were coming out of the hospital.

"You both ready to play nice and work together?" I asked as I glanced back at them. "Circe and I were going to ask about the man who died. You two want to tackle le Grange?"

"You're going to work with us on this?" Dean asked looking shocked. "Last time you bailed. You know, you kind of left us in the asylum."

I frowned at the mention of the asylum since I didn't want to be thinking about it. I didn't even want to be here now, but I couldn't keep turning my back on jobs just because the Winchesters were involved.

"Dean," Sam said frowning at his brother.

"Don't worry about it, Sam." I said. "I deserved that one."

Sam's frown deepened obviously not agreeing, but he didn't say anything else on the matter.

"Well, Dean and I talked, and he asked me to ask about that man's death while he goes to le Grange." Sam said. "Already got a name from the doctors, and the location where he died. You can tag along with me if you want."

I was about to say I would, but Circe broke in while jumping in front of me. Not being subtle at all.

"Actually, I think all tag along, Sammy boy." Circe said grabbing his arm. "We should leave the adults alone for a bit. They obviously still have issues they need to talk through."

I frowned at her while ready to throw her in the trunk to keep her from putting me in such uncomfortable situations. She just grinned at me while pulling Sam towards our car. Sam looked at me unsure, and I sighed while waving them on.

"Don't let her drive." I said. "She'll just send you both into the hospital."

I tossed him the keys as I said this, and he caught them in his hand. As he and Circe got into the car together, I turned to Dean who was opening the passenger's side door to the Impala. I tried not to sigh again when seeing the look on his face.

"This is going to be a long ride, isn't it?" I asked.

"Very long." Dean said nodding.

He gestured for me to get in, and I grumbled knowing I wasn't going to like this job at all.

* * *

We drove in silence for a few minutes, and it was already starting to kill me. I don't mind silence. What I mind is uncomfortable silences where tension is thick in the air.

"If you're going to start yelling at me or questioning me, why don't you start now?" I asked. "Get it over with."

Dean glanced at me as I continued to look out the window with my arms crossed over my chest. He was silent for a few more moments before letting out a breath.

"Okay," He said. "If that's how you want it, then fine. I want to know how long you've been away from this special camp of yours."

Well, that wasn't the first question I was expecting from him, but I guess I'd go along with it.

"About five months." I replied.

"And tell me again, why you couldn't have come and found us then?" Dean asked.

"Because it was safer for you if you continued on believing I was dead." I said.

Dean's hands clenched on the steering wheel, and I could tell that hadn't been the answer he was wanting to hear.

"Why?" He asked.

"If you spoke with my dad and Circe, you already know why." I said. "My life is dangerous, and those around me are in danger as well. You couldn't possibly fight against the monsters I have to deal with on a daily basis. And it's not just the monsters…I'm dangerous too."

I bit my lip thinking back to that time I accidently hurt a number of campers because I let my emotions get the better of me. Or that time, I caused a building to collapse in Seattle because I couldn't control my temper. Some many people had been hurt…a few even died because of me. Children of Hecate—like me—have to be careful with our emotions. We have to keep them in check.

If we don't, they sometimes influence our magic in disastrous ways. And once the magic is let loose there's no stopping it, and you have to live with the consequences later on. I'll never forget those I hurt because I didn't keep myself in check. I have more control now on what I do, but there's always that chance that things will get out of hand. And there is a plan for if things ever get to the point that I'm a danger to society. A plan Circe hates, and never wants to use. But she gave me her word she would if there were no other options.

"It was better to stay away." I said. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you or Sam. I'd rather die before that happens."

It went silent between Dean and I as he continued driving down the road towards the le Grange property.

"Well, I'd rather die than lose you again." Dean finally said. "So don't think I'm going to let you disappear on me. I'll hunt you down every time you try to run. You won't get rid of me so easily."

I looked at him with wide eyes as he kept his own eyes on the road. He couldn't…he couldn't be serious. Why couldn't he just accept things would be better if we were apart? Why couldn't be accept it? I knew the answer was because he was a Winchester, and Winchesters are stubborn. But for once I wish he'd listen to me. I then frowned as tears entered my eyes.

"You're an idiot." I said. "A big, stupid idiot."

Dean chuckled while reaching out to take my hand into his. He laced our fingers together while giving my hand a strong, comforting squeeze.

"Yeah, Sammy did get all the brains, I guess." Dean said then glanced towards me. "But I got all the good looks."

He waggled his eyebrows at me, and while I wanted to stay mad at him, I felt my lips turn up. Why did it have to be so hard to stick with my wishes to leave him and Sammy behind? It was for their own good, but even knowing that…the selfish part of me wanted to stay. To believe Dean would come for me no matter how far I ran. To return to that time where the two of us were so much in love, and there was nothing else to worry about.

"If you say so, Dean." I said. "But Sam has turned into quite the handsome young. I mean, why do you think Circe really jumped at the chance to ride along with him?"

* * *

NO POV:

Sam drove towards the rec center Marshall liked to workout at while glancing curiously at his companion every few seconds. Circe was leaned back in her seat with her feet on the dash, which Sam wasn't sure if Rhea allowed or not. Probably not, but he wasn't going to stay anything. She was also humming to herself what sounded like Green Day, but Sam wasn't sure which song. She was also tapping on her knees to the drum beat as her eyes looked out the window at the trees passing by. He continued looking at her though made sure to keep most of his attention on the road.

He was curious about her, and how she fit into Rhea's life exactly. And how she fit into this kind of life. Though he wasn't sure how to ask. Circe didn't seem like the type who would mind being questioned, but he didn't want to bother her either. Also he wasn't sure exactly where to start with his questions. As he mulled over this, he didn't even notice she had stopped humming until she spoke.

"Twenty questions." She said, which was very random in Sam's opinion.

"Huh?" He asked so eloquently.

"Twenty questions." Circe repeated. "You obviously have things you wish to ask me, and I am a bit curious about you as well. So I suggested twenty questions."

Sam blinked while a bit embarrassed he had been caught staring at her. Though he supposed twenty questions would work well enough.

"Okay, sure." Sam said. "Do you want to start?"

"No, you can start if you want." Circe said.

Sam nodded while trying to think of a few questions that he wanted to ask her.

"Um, so how did you get into the hunting business?" Sam asked.

He had been wondering that one. He didn't know if Circe got her involved, or if it was like a family thing like with his family.

"My dad is a hunter." Circe said. "So is my stepmom and their son. I was raised into the life of one. It was all I knew before learning I wasn't even exactly human myself."

Sam nodded while a bit curious as to why Circe wasn't with her family now. He was glad Rhea had someone to back her up on jobs, but it had him wondering if she had some kind of falling out with her family.

"Okay, my turn." Circe said with a thoughtful look coming to her face. "Are you single?"

She grinned at Sam as she asked, and Sam was surprised by her boldness. He let out a slight chuckle while not sure if he should be amused or not.

"Uh, yeah," He said. "Yeah, I am."

Circe's grin grew, and she seemed amused by the redness Sam sure was forming on his cheeks as they burned. Sam then shook his head.

"Um, why aren't you with your family now?" Sam asked. "I mean, if things are calm enough, so you and Rhea can leave that camp or whatever, why not go home?"

Circe's grin dropped with a serious expression coming to her face. Sam frowned wondering if he asked too much.

"Well, when the truth came out about me, my stepmom treated me like a monster—like the things we hunt." Circe said honestly. "If my dad hadn't stopped her, I wouldn't have even met Rhea. So I wouldn't have been here right now with you. It's just safer for me if I don't go back."

Sam looked at her sympathetically while not even being able to comprehend what it'd be like if someone in his family saw him as something to hunt and kill. He couldn't imagine what it was like to have to run for his life when he was a kid.

"Kind of like how it'd be safer for Rhea if she did avoid you and Dean." Circe said getting Sam's eyes to widen. "I'm not saying you'd hurt her, but being around the two of you means getting close to your dad. And considering he wanted to kill her when she was sixteen, I'm sure you understand what I'm saying."

Sam looked at Circe in confusion while not understanding at all. Why would his dad want to kill Rhea? Circe looked at him with a quirked brow before her eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, you didn't know." Circe said. "Bobby didn't explain that completely, did he?"

"Explain what?" Sam asked.

"The fight Bobby and John had before Rhea disappeared." Circe said. "The one where Bobby took a shot at him, remember?"

Sam nodded while guessing Rhea told Circe about that fight since she seemed to know about it.

"The fight was caused by the fact that John figured out what Rhea is, and he reacted the same way my stepmom did." Circe said. "He wanted to kill her, Sam. He wanted to kill her as if she was some kind of monster."

Sam stared at Circe not wanting to believe it, but he knew deep down his dad would do something like that. Which had him feeling sick to his stomach.


	5. STORY REWRTE UPDATE!

Queenie: Hello, my dears! I am back to let you all know that the rewrite for Rhea's story has been posted. It is now known as Beyond the Mist. I hope you like the first chapter. Just let me know in a review, please.

Until we meet again! Buh-bye~


End file.
